Noble Blades
by I-am-the-UnderWolf
Summary: (title may change) When Tenten gets an invitation to her brother's coronation, her day is suddenly much better. But her return to Xing isn't going to be quite the vacation she'd hoped it would be, especially when certain people get involved. Mild AU for both; Some Nejiten, and LingFan with a little Edwin, Royai, and Almei, on the side.
1. Letters, Birds and adventures

**Hello, World! this is my second ever story, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This takes place after the Promised Day in FMA, with some changes that you'll find out about later, and is a little AU with the Naruto world, but it mostly happens in Xing anyway. Ling and Tenten are 18, Ikazuchi means thunder, and I think that's all you need to know, I think.**

** Ikazuchi: The UnderWolf only owns me , Sushi, and the plot. Naruto and Fullemetal Alchemist belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiromu Arakawa, respectively.**

he sun was shining, birds were singing, and it was terrible day. At least, it was for Tenten. The kunoichi slammed the door of her little apartment as she turned on the flickering lights. Sushi, her cat, mewed at her, tail swishing, asking to be fed. She sighed as she filled the little glass dish with the putrid-smelling canned food. As the black and brown cat scarfed down her dinner, Tenten went back down stairs to pick up her mail.

She had just returned from here first solo A-rank the night before, only to find that her team had left on a mission without her the afternoon before and conveniently forgotten to let her know. So, Tenten had shown up for training at five and waited, training on her own (and breaking her favorite fuuma shuriken in the process) for three hours before going to the Hokage to find out where her team had gone. After that, she'd lost four kunai, several knives, some shuriken, and a few yards of wire to a bratty gang of scavenging academy students, who she'd resisted the urge to maim, because they were barely ten and frankly weren't worth the trouble. Then she'd stained her shirt at lunch, lost her last fifty ryo, and been stung by a wasp.

She sighed as she flipped through the envelopes, trudging back up the stairs. _Bills… bills…taxes… more bills… junk mail… letter from Ling… junk- wait, what? _Steel grey eyes widening, she sprinted back the rest of the way, throwing open her door and tossing the rest of the mail on the table as she passed it. Flopping onto the couch, she slit the envelope with the tip of a convenient kunai and pulled out the letter within. It was written in Xingese, a familiar sight for her tired eyes.

_Dear Tian, _

_Hey, Sis! Remember me? You'd better! It's been a while, huh? How are you? Do you know how long it took me to track you down? Be more specific next time! _

_Anyway, guess whose coronation is coming up! Yeah, that's mine! I did it! And now you owe me fifty cenz. So there. Be in the imperial city on August 19__th__. _

_So I looked into your new home a bit, and it has a lot of potential as an ally. As Emperor, I have a plan to make a treaty with Konoha, and I've already sent a letter to your 'Hokage' requesting a team be sent on good faith and explaining that you're coming. No, I didn't mention we're related, so, relax. I'm not sure she got it, so please pass the message on?_

_I was thinking, do you want to be an ambassador here? It would be the best of both words. We have so much to catch up on! You've missed a lot- I went to Amestris and made friends! You'll get to meet them. Plus, Lan Fan has no clue I'm writing to you, so it'll be a great surprise._

_See you soon, _

_L. Yao_

She shook her head smirking as she read it. It was just like him. She put the page down and thought for a minute. _Well, Tsunade-sama didn't say when Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei would be back, and I haven't had a vacation in months… so…_

Tenten was soon skimming along the rooftops towards the looming figure of the Hokage tower. Sakura greeted her at the door.

"Are you here to see Tsunade-sama?" she nodded. "She's been expecting you."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." For once, Senju Tsunade was actually doing paperwork, looking respectable and responsible. But the blonde looked up with relief upon seeing Tenten at the door. She quickly stacked the papers into several towering piles which she pushed to the side with visible disgust.

"Oh, good. I was wondering when you'd get here. Is this about the Emperors letter?" she nodded. "I've already sent some jounin as guards and a show of trust, but since you only just returned from the mission, I'm not sure there will be time to make the ceremony. It's a six day trip for shinobi at top speed, and the coronation is five days away."

"It shouldn't be an issue. I can use one of my summons to get there in at least half the time. Would it be alright?" the Hokage folded her hands.

"Well, it depends; I have some questions." She nodded. "First, how do you and the future Emperor know each other?"

"Uh, he's actually my brother." The Hokage blinked incredulously. "Really, we're twins. I used to live in Xing with him until I moved here."

"Really, now? And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Well, when I first arrived, I told everything to the Third. I sort of assumed he told you." The Hokage groaned, cradling her head in her hands.

"Damn," she muttered, "Maybe I should work on that paperwork some more… it's probably in there. Until then, care to give me a brief explanation?"

"I wanted more than the life of a noble in Xing could offer me, Hokage-sama. I ran away and Ling, my twin brother, helped and covered for me. I found my way here, and I'm sure you know the rest." Nodding pensively, Tsunade looked at her.

"That's all very well, but will there be any issue with your return?" She shook her head.

"Our father died just after our third birthday and the rest of the clan will be too pleased that my brother is the Emperor to worry about me at all." _I hope…_ she added, mentally.

"If you're sure. Back on our initial topic, his proposal seems sound. So, how do you feel about being the official ambassador?"

"I'm still thinking about it, honestly."

"If you did you do realize your loyalty would be to Konoha and Fire Country first, correct?" solemnly, Tenten nodded, holding in her excitement. "Then I leave the decision up to you. Is there anything else?"

"No, Hokage-sama!" nearly bouncing with excitement, the panda-haired jounin fought to maintain decorum.

"Very well," she shuffled through some of the papers and pulled out a mission form. "You will be marked as on an Intel mission and will receive A-rank pay." The Hokage quickly filled out the form, "I expect a detailed report. Dismissed." Bowing quickly, Tenten left through the window, missing the blonde's exasperated groan of "Doesn't _anyone_ use the door anymore?"

"Come on you lazy little fur-ball!" affectionately, she grabbed the sunbathing cat from her spot on the windowsill. "We're going on an adventure." Irritated, the feline mewed, making Tenten laugh. "Hush, you!" Placing the cat in her carrier, she sealed her bags away in a spare scroll and tucked it into her vest. She had packed the standard gear for long term missions and her one nice outfit to wear to coronation. _Well,_ she thought, _today's improved a lot._

Taking sushi with her, Tenten headed up to the roof of the apartment. With a bit of blood from the new cut on her thumb and a puff of smoke, Ikazuchi appeared, yawning. The large peregrine falcon stretched his wings, soaking in the late afternoon sun. Tenten had found the summoning contract on the first day of the mission she'd just returned from, and already had bonded with the black and white bird. He was twice her height, and the reason she'd been able to return three days early.

"Hello, Ten," He rumbled, nudging her shoulder gently. "Trouble already?"

"Not yet, Kazu. Can you give me a ride?" focusing his intelligent gleaming black eyes on her he snorted, lowering his back for her to climb on.

"Ten, the day I can't give you a ride is the day I go bald." She laughed, holding on to the soft feathers of his back. "Ready?"

"You'd better believe it!" with a rush of wind, they were in the air, Sushi's panicked meowing making Ikazuchi chuckle.

"So where are we going?" he banked sharply to the left as she directed him, shouting over the rushing wind.

"My old home."

"I feel like there's a long story to this?"

"Yeah. It all started when I was little…"

**So, what did you think? should I continue? please review! comments, questions, concerns, requests, anything!**

**Thanks;**

**TUW**


	2. It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se

**Hello, again, World! This is the Underwolf. My thanks today to everyone who read the story, and special thanks to ladybookwyrm, humanitiesdownfall, MissLunaLovegood1999, and Angelic Sakura Blossom for favoriting/following the story and ladybookwyrm for my first ever review! You're all lovely people. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Anyone who correctly guesses the team coming will get a surprise.**

**Disclamer: The Underwolf does not own Naruto, nor do we own Fullmetal Alchemist. they are the solely the property of Kishimoto and Arakawa, respectively. we only own Kazu, Sushi, and the plot.**

**Questions, comments, and concerns are greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Tenten awoke, shivering and rather confused. Looking around her, it took a minute for everything to make sense. They were speeding high above the vast ocean and the sun was beginning to rise in front of them, painting the sky vibrant fiery reds and golds. It was breathtaking.

"Someone's up early."

"Morning, Kazu. Have you been flying all night?"

"Yes, and you've been sleeping all night." She shook her head; _sarcastic featherbrain…_

"Are you tired?" he snorted, turning his head to peer at her.

"I've flown for ten times as long as this when I was only a nestling! This is nothing. We're already almost halfway there!"

"Wow, really? Thanks, Kazu. Want something to eat for breakfast?" he shook his head, disturbing Sushi's basket enough to wake the disgruntled cat.

"I caught my own before you awoke. Thank you, though." Sushi meowed loudly, getting her human's attention.

"Morning, Sushi." The cat meowed again. "Oh, don't be like that. You'll get your breakfast in a minute." Carefully, Tenten pulled out a scroll and unsealed a little can of food which she opened and carefully set in the carrier. "Enjoy!" for herself, she unsealed a ration bar and some water, trying not to dwell too long on the taste.

_Let's see,_ she thought,_ it's seven-twelve, now, and we've been flying for about sixteen hours now… at this rate, we'll be across the ocean by noon, and in the imperial city by late-morning tomorrow… that gives me a good three days until the coronation. _She nodded to herself. _Not bad; not bad at all. I wonder what Ling would say if he saw Kazu…_

The duration of the flight was peaceful, with Tenten and Ikazuchi exchanging stories and jokes to pass the time. That high in the air, the wind cut straight to her bones.

Despite the cold, she was filled with anticipation to return to her home country. It had been over ten years since she'd fled the rigid strictures and structured life in her clan's home. Sure, her little apartment was lonely sometimes, and she missed her brother and Lan Fan, but she wouldn't trade her life as a shinobi for anything. She loved the adventure, the camaraderie, the sense of purpose, the rush she felt for every perfect bulls-eye. It was a dangerous, depressing, and traumatizing career choice, true, but there was no way she'd give it (and all the people she'd met along the way) up.

She wondered where her team was right then, trying to think what mission could be so important that they couldn't have waited the few hours for her return. Tenten knew better than to dwell on it too much. Neji and Lee were her best friends, true, but she knew far more about them than they did about her. It was only normal, she supposed. She was a good shinobi, preferring to blend into the woodwork and learn rather than take charge and lead. That was Neji's role, and Lee's was to distract and inspire, she supposed. It was fitting that she, with her love of blades, would be the most likely assassin.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

"Wake up, little one, we're here. I've been flying over the city for hours, now and someone is going to notice soon." Bolting awake, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I would have landed, but I was unsure exactly where." She nodded, the eleven-foot bird would have caused quite a stir, ruining her chances at surprising her brother with her early arrival.

"There should be a little wooded area to the north-west. No one usually goes there, so we'll be fine." Banking, he descended in that direction. The lower they got, however, the more apprehensive she became. It was odd that a jounin who stared down death on a daily basis would worry about something as trivial as coming home…

The peregrine falcon landed gracefully among the trees and Tenten slid off of his back. _Ugh… I hate sleeping sitting-up… my neck gets so sore! _She released her cat and stretched, relishing the popping in her joints. Sushi took a few minutes to explore the clearing and relax. It was noticeably warmer, thankfully.

"Thank you, Kazu. I really appreciate your help." He nodded, stretching his wings.

"I am glad that I could be of service. Should you need me again, do not hesitate to summon me. Home can be awfully boring sometimes." She smiled as he vanished. _Time to face the music._

Her clothes, thankfully, would fit right in here, unlike back in the hidden villages. She did, however, undo her hair and take a moment to brush it quickly, undoing two days of travel. No use looking like a slob, after all. To keep from attracting more attention, she tied the forehead protector around her neck and replaced it with a plain black headband. Tenten took a moment to inspect herself. Somehow, she didn't feel like anyone would recognize her as the runaway Yao princess; she looked like Tenten, orphan and shinobi. They also wouldn't know, she smirked to herself, about the many weapons she carried, but that was beside the point.

"Alright, Sushi. Let's get going." The cat reluctantly obeyed, leaping onto her owner's shoulder. Shouldering her bag, Tenten walked out of the forest and into the sunlit town.

It was exactly as she remembered it; loud, and lively, in a noble and refined way. The buildings gleamed in their ancient gold, white, crimson, and jade elegance, looming over her. Merchants called out their wares obnoxiously as the servants of the noble families haggled over prices. She took a deep breath and relished in the scents of the spices and herbs mixed with incense and perfumes. It was a loud, bright, and lively world, for from the stern shinobi austerity she'd grown used to. But both were reversed as far as her home life went- Konoha was where she could be herself… here, her mother had once stood in the way.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from her head, she bought some sesame dumplings from an elderly vendor to sooth the growling of her stomach. She ate happily as she walked, until a stranger approached her.

"Excuse me, miss?" a young man, maybe a little younger than she was with sandy hair approached her, stumbling through the Xingese pronunciations. "We're, uh, looking for the Imperial Palace?" he smiled hopefully.

"You realize it's not open to the public, right?" he nodded, sighing.

"Everyone's told us that. My brother, our friends, and I are here to see our friend, and he told us to meet him in the palace." Shrugging, something occurred to her.

"Your friend; what's his name?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. The young man looked far too innocent and cheerful to be an assassin, but you could never be too careful.

"Ling Yao." Resisting the urge to laugh, Tenten smiled. They must be the friends her brother mentioned in his letter. "Do you know him?"

"Everyone knows him. As a matter of fact, I'm going to the palace myself, if you and your friends want to come along." His eyes brightened and he smiled. She noted that he had the tired innocence of a child who was resisting adulthood to the end.

"Really? You would do that? Thank you! They're right over here!" He led her to a shady seating area. As the approached, Tenten could make out the sounds of a heated argument. The boy groaned. "Brother…" He turned to her, "Sorry. My brother's really immature sometimes. Oh, I'm Alphonse, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Tenten."

"Wait, is that your cat?" he asked as he looked excitedly at Sushi. She nodded. "Oh, I love cats! Can I see her, please?" laughing, she nodded again as the boy coaxed Sushi into his arms where he began to fawn over her happily. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

"It's Sushi, because I found her in a dumpster eating tuna rolls and 'Sushi' sounds a lot better than 'Tuna', don't you think?" He nodded. As they neared, the shouting diminished.

"Oi, Al, who's that? I told you we don't need any help! It's a freaking palace; how hard could it be to find? Oh geez, is that another cat? Really Al?" Al glared a little at his older brother, clutching Sushi possessively. His brother was a brighter-haired blond, dressed in a long, ostentations cloak. His eyes were liquid gold and he had a militant air around him, as did the other members of their party, including a tired looking blond girl, an older blond woman, (she was beginning to see a trend here) and a tall, arrogant-looking man with messy coal-black hair, among several others.

"Brother, don't be rude! This is Tenten; she's going to help us find the Imperial Palace! This is her cat." She bowed politely. They didn't look dangerous, but she had scars that warned her to be wary.

"Edward Elric. Call me Ed" the dark haired man pushed him to the side, taking her hand in his and kissing it. She raised an eyebrow, staring at the odd man.

"I apologize for my rude subordinate. My name is General Roy Mustang, at your service." She was saved by the older blonde woman who pulled out a civilian weapon, a gun, and aimed it at his head. Tenten could tell she had found a new friend. _These people must be a part of the civilian military of another nation. I wonder what they need with Ling… But if they weren't supposed to be here, they wouldn't draw this attention to themselves..._

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the girl alone." He backed away quickly. "I'm Riza Hawkeye. Sorry about the General." Tenten smiled.

"It's alright. I have some friends like him, so I'm pretty used to it. You can call me Tenten." Edward, who was slightly taller than Alphonse, groaned.

"Great, as if one of him wasn't bad enough…"

"Don't be _short _with me, Fullmetal…"

"Who're you calling so small he could fall through the cracks in the sidewalk!?" confused, she looked to Alphonse who only sighed.

"Sorry; he does that." He turned to Edward. "Brother! You're embarrassing us!" He reminded her quite a bit of Naruto in his exuberance…

"Al, you're supposed to be on my side!" He complained, pouting.

"Ed, come on! It's hot and we're tired!" the younger blonde girl complained, rising to her feet. Before the imminent fight could begin, (when you're on a team like hers, it becomes a sixth sense) Hawkeye withdrew her weapon again.

"I agree, now, if there are no further objections and Miss Tenten is still willing, I believe we should go." Smiling, Tenten nodded. With that, the odd band set off down the bustling streets of the Imperial City.


	3. I'm BACK!

**Hello, again, all! We're back with chapter three! My little contest is still open: guess which team is coming and you get a surprise! Thanks to everyone who read, and a special thanks to chaosserpent13, .fan Franavau, kiota-chan, Nakiera, cl20, and thecupthesnakethesword for favoriting/following, and an even more special thanks to Kiota-chan and Ladybookwyrm for their lovely reviews! you rock! **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Hou-jin, Sushi, and the plot. Naruto belongs to Hisashi Kishimoto and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. thanks!**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"We're actually not too far off, but the difficult part will be getting you all in." Well, she could always just walk in.

"It would be less of a problem," Ed began, eyeing his brother, "if _someone_ hadn't forgotten the invitations." Alphonse blushed.

"Brother! I said I was sorry!" They bickered as she led their motley crew through the streets, to the side entrance of the palace, a pair of plain wooden doors along the wall. The guard stationed there, in full formal regalia stared stoically past them, moving only to block their way to the door.

"Entrance to the imperial palace is prohibited to commoners." The guard stated, ignoring the foreigners' attempts to bargain with him. But, something in his face stirred a memory in the back of Tenten's mind. Those green eyes, the crooked nose, the tuft of auburn hair peeking out from under his helmet-

"Hou-jin? Is that you?" he blinked, confused, looking past Edward and Alphonse to her. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me; I mean it _has _been… what, nine years, now?" his moot dropped open and the blade in his hands clattered to the floor, making her wince at the poor treatment of such a beautiful jian.

"It can't be! Tian?" she nodded once, grinning. Suddenly, he hugged her. "I can't believe you're back!" suddenly, he froze and released her. Hou-jin stepped back and bowed low. _Oh no… not this already… _

"Get up, moron! I left, remember?"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fine. But, Tian, where have you been? Does your brother know? Did you-" before he could reveal too much, she cut him off.

"I'll explain later, but for now, can we go in?" blushing slightly, he nodded quickly, opening the two doors and stepping aside. The rest of the people present just watched, incredibly confused. "Thanks, Hou-jin I'll see you later." He nodded before resuming his post. He paused.

"Let me come with you! I'll escort you to Lord Yao." Shrugging Tenten nodded.

"Why not. But won't you get in trouble for leaving your post?" he shook his head.

"My shift is ending, anyway. Come on." They followed him into the cool interior of the palace.

"So, who're you?" Ed asked, hands in his pockets, as they made their way into the heart of the palace. She figured Ling would be in one of three places: the throne room, his quarters, or the kitchen. From the looks of it, they were headed to the throne room.

"This is Hou-jin; he's one of my childhood friends." He nodded, smiling. Hou-jin pulled his helmet off, tucking it under his arm as they walked. His brilliant green eyes and fluffy auburn were just like they always were, and it made her smile.

"How do you two know each other?" Alphonse asked, innocently curious.

"We grew up together, with her brother and my cousin. We had our fair share of interesting adventures."_ Oh, that's one way to put it…_

"I knew him way before he became a palace guard…" smirking a little, she continued, "Back when he could barely hold that jian, let alone _use_ it." He glared.

"You know that's not fair! I was six when my grandfather gave me this!" laughing they continued on as he lead the way. It was nice to be back, where she didn't have to worry about her team, or missions, or training, or maintaining her kunoichi image.

Despite their grandeur, the halls had an oppressive silence to them, and she was immensely glad she didn't need to live there. She shuddered a bit, imagining living in the palace, on her own… it was not a pleasant image: all the formality and regulation. But if Ling wanted to deal with it, then fine.

_If I know Ling, he's either in the throne room, or, (much more likely) the kitchens… I wonder how much he's changed… Is he still as immature as he was? I can only imagine him whining about all the responsibility…_ she giggled, picturing her brother, in all his formal robes, whining about anything and everything… _oh, Ling…_ she giggled. Absently, she wondered why they were following her still.

"You guys _are_ looking for Ling, right?"

"Yes," Miss Hawkeye answered. "He invited us to visit him for his coronation." _well, that confirms it; these people have got to be Ling's friends. _

"Yeah, the idiot prince finally did it! Now I can call him 'idiot emperor!'" Edward laughed evilly. _He's lucky Hou-jin didn't hear him…_ Tenten was mildly concerned about the laughter, but, as no one else was bothered, she shook it off.

"So, do you know where to find Ling, then?" they tried to make small talk with Hou-jin, but, as always, he was a little difficult.

"I have a general idea, yes."

"Have you been to the palace before, Tenten?" she nodded.

"My brother and I once snuck in, when we were kids, to see our dad." Edward made the connection first. It had been entertaining; they'd dragged Hou-jin and Lan Fan along and gotten hopelessly lost together. The little trio had been able to avoid the clan guards sent to find them for several hours. _We never did see the emperor…_

"So wait, you're from one of the fifty clans, then!" she nodded. The blonde's gold eyes narrowed. "If you're here to assassinate Ling, you've got another thing coming!" he declared. Laughing, she shook her head, holding her hands up in front of her. Thankfully, Hou-jin didn't seem to see it as a threat, as he only smirked.

"No way! Trust me, I'm not here to kill him." he wasn't in trouble… yet.

"Fullmetal, don't make random accusations. People don't like it when you're _short _with them." Tenten was forgotten as Edward whirled on the smirking man.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD FALL BETWEEN THESE TILES AND GET STUCK FOREVER?!" _You know, I feel like height is a sensitive subject for this kid…_ This set off a useless, if entertaining, argument. The younger blonde girl sighed and walked over to her.

"Just ignore them. I'm Winry, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed slightly. "How about we get going? I'm sure those two will get the message soon enough." Winry nodded. Beckoning the rest of the group to follow, they continued through the grand marble and jade halls of the palace.

Soon, they reached the doors to the throne room. Edward and Mustang-san hadn't caught up yet, but it was a straight shot from where they were… sort of. They seemed competent enough to find it, either way, and if not, well, Ling could deal with that.

"Now what?" asked the man with the cigarette, "Can we just walk in?" She shrugged. Hou-jin was busy putting his helmet back on and adjusting his armor.

"I'm not sure…" If she were on her own, Tenten figured she'd try her hand at sneaking in, and maybe freak Lan Fan out a little in the process, but with her new entourage, it didn't seem feasible. The issue was resolved when Hawkeye walked up and smartly rapped on the door._ That works, I guess…_

It took a moment, but the huge ornate doors swung open with a groan. _Here we go!_ The guard at the door saw Hou-jin and nodded, stepping aside. Together, they entered the ornate chamber. Everything was gold and polished marble with emerald accents. _I bet even Neji would be impressed by this… not that he'd show it._

A rustling from the end of the room alerted her. There stood Ling, dressed in a wrinkled white dress shirt and black pants, with a yellow-gold jacket. He had grown up a lot. His hair was longer and he was leaner and older, but he was still unmistakably her brother. Standing, he smiled, scanning the group; when he noticed her, his eyes widened slightly. Suddenly, he leapt up, beaming.

"No way! Tian!" he threw himself at her excitedly. "I knew you'd come!" _is he really taller than me? Oh no, now he's never going to let me live this down… _Returning the hug, she laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Ling!" her twin brother stepped back, examining her. Sushi mewed from her shoulder

"How was your trip? You look good! I see you finally got a cat! What have you been up to?"

"The trip was fine, thanks. This is Sushi, I'll tell you the whole story later and everyone calls me Tenten now." He paused, stroking his chin pensively for a bit.

"Tenten, huh? Well, I like it!" she laughed. He suddenly seemed to notice the other occupants of the room. "Winry! Alphonse! Everyone, welcome! It's great that you all could make it! Where are Ed and Mustang?" everyone shrugged.

"Brother and the general were fighting again. They didn't notice us leaving." Ling grinned.

"Ed hasn't changed at all, has he?" He laughed. "That's good, though. Hou-jin, could you go bring them here?" the guard nodded, bowing, and vanished. Ling turned to his guests. "I'm very glad to see you all again. I see you've already met my sister!"

Tenten mused that she had expected a more dignified reaction, but the gaping was still hysterical...


End file.
